That's When I'll Stop Loving You
by star of david
Summary: Ten years after the 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are both dead---killed by Voldemort. Read to see what happens to Ron after Hermione's death. WARNING: Morbid fic!


That's When I'll Stop Loving You  
  
Created: 01062002 10:50 AM  
  
Finished / Accomplished: 01062002 12:20 PM  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: OK, here we go again with the disclaimer thingy. Honestly, you guys already know this! The characters aren't mine; they all belong to JK Rowling. Oh, and also the song "That's When I'll Stop Loving You." The song isn't mine, either. It's *NSYNC's.  
  
  
  
I look up from the book I was reading and gaze at her picture longingly. It has been years – ten long years, in fact – and somehow I still can't forget her beautiful face. I still can't persuade my heart to find someone else to love. Because even though my mind urges me to go out and look for another, I know, deep in my heart, that my heart only belongs to one woman. And no one would be able to replace her in my heart.  
  
And my so called "best friend." I'm sure glad the Dark Lord finished him off. It serves him right for taking my love away from me.  
  
A rage starts welling up inside me once more. A fury so strong no one alive could possibly destroy it. Every time I think about that night, I can't help it – hatred so strong comes over me.  
  
But why did he have to finish her off too? She didn't do anything to him. That damned Harry Potter was the one he really wanted! Why did he have to kill Hermione too?  
  
Tears are falling from my eyes. I don't bother to wipe them away. I don't care.  
  
I walk to the window and gaze out at it, hoping to take her out of my mind. The moon is full. I remember Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in our third year. And it's her on my mind again.  
  
~*::*~ Flashback… ~*::*~  
  
Owls were swooping down on the students as they were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was surprised to see a small envelope land on the table, nearly missing her plate full of food.  
  
"Hey Herm, who's it from?" inquired an intrigued Ron.  
  
"Uh… I don't know," said Hermione, turning the envelope over and over again, seeing whom the letter was from.  
  
"Let me see that," said Harry, snatching the envelope from Hermione's grasp.  
  
"Hmm… no return address," murmured Harry. "It just says here, 'Miss Hermione Granger, 3rd year, Gryffindor House.' Says it's confidential too."  
  
"Let's open it!" declared Ron.  
  
"You're nuts, aren't you?" said Hermione quite angrily, snatching the envelope back. "You see it's confidential, so it means it's for me, and only for me!"  
  
"OK, sorry," said Ron.  
  
~*::*~ End of Flashback… ~*::*~  
  
How was I to know it was from Lupin? Lupin was in love with you, Hermione! I saw the letter!  
  
~*::*~ Flashback… ~*::*~  
  
"Hey Herm, can I borrow your Astronomy book? I think I've lost mine," said Ron.  
  
"Again?! That's the third book this week!" declared Harry.  
  
"It's not your book that's missing, so bug off!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Stop it you two," said Hermione, not bother to look up from the parchment she was writing on. "It's here somewhere, Ron, just look for it."  
  
Ron moved books, notebooks, rolls of parchment, and nearly knocked over a fresh bottle of ink on Hermione's essay ("Watch it! Snape'll kill me if I don't hand this in on time!") before he was able to find the book he needed.  
  
"Thanks, Herm," he said.  
  
Hermione merely nodded, still poring over her precious essay.  
  
Ron turned the pages, looking for the page he needed, when suddenly a small envelope flew out of one of the pages. He recognized it as the letter Hermione received a while ago during breakfast. Looking around and checking if anyone was looking, he decided to open it.  
  
  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I know this is going to sound weird, but I promise you that everything written in this letter is true and is from my whole heart and soul.  
  
I love you Hermione. Ever since the first day I laid eyes on you, my heart skipped a beat. I've never felt this way for anyone before.  
  
I don't expect you to love me back, for I think you know my true and concealed identity. And I am eternally grateful that you are not spreading this around.  
  
I just wanted to let you know how I truly feel about you, before anything happens.  
  
Professor Remus J. Lupin  
  
~*::*~ End of Flashback… ~*::*~  
  
You have no idea how much that letter hurt me, Hermione. You simply do not have the foggiest. Because my feelings for you were all concealed deep inside me. I was too scared to let you know. I was afraid of rejection. I didn't think you'd like me, because you had always shown feelings for Harry. And I guess I was right to assume that. Because you married Harry, for crying out loud! You married him!  
  
And now you're gone. I think history repeated itself somehow, because what happened to you and Harry was exactly what happened to Lily and James Potter. The Dark Lord blew both of you up.  
  
I can't understand it. Why did You-Know-Who have to kill her too? It was Harry he wanted. Ever since we were kids, all people knew that Harry was the downfall of the Dark Lord, and most people assumed that once You-Know- Who had regained power, Harry would be the first he'd kill.  
  
Well they were right. You-Know-Who had hunted down Harry and Hermione just as he'd hunted down Lily and James. And the night he found them, they were instantly dead. He killed them.  
  
More tears flow from my eyes. I can't take it anymore.  
  
I've married a Muggle, but I know I don't love her. Because it's you I love, Hermione.  
  
I take a gun from the cabinet. A gun that I've been longing to use ever since you left me, Hermione. And now, the gun will finally fulfill its purpose.  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
Oh you know then baby, that's when I'll stop loving you.  
  
I kiss my Muggle wife goodbye. I hate to do this to her. I hate to break her heart. She loves me so much, and I know. In fact, she looks kinda like you, Hermione. How I wish you'd have learned to love me as well. But no, you had to go and marry the famous Harry Potter. And you've gotten yourself killed. And now you're gone.  
  
I position the gun at my right temple. I close my eyes. I pull the trigger.  
  
BANG.  
  
I fall to the ground, swimming in my own blood.  
  
  
  
A/N: This fic is so morbid. I know it is. Actually, I don't know what exactly inspired me to do another morbid fic, but here it is, and I can't do anything about it anymore. I actually don't like sad endings and as much as possible I really avoid them, but today I can't help but write my thoughts down. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! ;p 


End file.
